


Eat You Up

by theultimatenerd713



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Drugs, Fellatio, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatenerd713/pseuds/theultimatenerd713
Summary: “So basically if I blow you I’ll get high?” Connor frowned slightly, then nodded. “That would be one way to describe it.”





	Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

> connor: lieutenant, is this what they call "the munchies?"
> 
> hank: ....no. no it's not.

“Say, Connor.”

“Yes, Lieutenant?” They were sprawled out on the couch in front of the TV, the summer temperatures annexing them within Hank’s air-conditioned home. Hank was just in a regular t-shirt and some old shorts, chilled beer in one hand, but Connor had gone even further in trying to cool off. Dressed in nothing but some ( _jesus christ_ ) tiny-ass boxers and one of Hank’s band t-shirts and fanning himself with some case files, Connor looked positively delectable, and Hank couldn’t help but lean forward and press his lips to Connor’s exposed throat. “It’s Hank, remember?” he murmured against the warm synthetic skin. Connor gasped, but still batted Hank away.

“Hank, I will be in danger of overheating if you continue,” he complained. Ever since Connor downloaded the heat and temperature update, he’d elected to discard his stuffy suit for lighter wear, hanging around the house in nothing but a pair of old pajamas (and those god-sent boxers), but it also meant he’d have to suffer through the heat the human way. Hank sighed and drew back, then remembered his question. He ducked his head, taking a sip of his beer and not looking Connor in the eye.

“I know you like sucking me off - don’t lie, I know it’s one of your favorites- but you never seem to let me return the favor. Or swallow, at least. Something holding you back?”

Hank dared a glance at Connor, and wasn’t surprised to see his pupils dilated and dark. What he _did_ notice was Connor’s LED spinning yellow, his fingers tapping the armrest of the couch. He was staring at the television, seemingly deep in thought, and Hank let him have a few minutes to think.

After Connor did not respond for a while, Hank grew worried. He leaned forward, placing a hand on Connor’s knee. “Con? You okay?” Connor seemed to come back to himself at that, his LED returning to its usual cool blue. He blinked a couple times to reorient himself, then turned to smile gently at Hank.

“Don’t worry, Hank, I’m quite alright. I was just reading through my programming to figure out why I do that.” Hank nodded slowly, indicating Connor should continue. “It seems that Thirium 310 is very destabilizing to humans and their hormone production in even moderate amounts. This is why it is an active ingredient in Red Ice, which humans take to experience euphoria.” He hesitated for a split second. “There is a good amount of Thirium contained in my semen, and I suppose I feel naturally inclined to protect you from its effects.”

“So basically if I blow you I’ll get high?” Connor frowned slightly, then nodded. “That would be one way to describe it.”

“Jeez, okay.” Hank sank back into the couch cushions. Neither of them spoke for a long minute.

“I’d be down to try that.”

“What?” Connor’s eyes were wide, but Hank could see they were still as dark as before. “Lieute- Hank, that would be the equivalent of being under the influence of drugs.” Hank chuckled and took another sip of beer, watching as Connor’s tongue darted out to wet lips that never chapped as Hank tongued the rim of the bottle. If one sentence was all it took to work his android up this much, it was a goddamn miracle Connor wasn’t all over Hank constantly. “We’re not on the clock, Connor. It’s like drinking off the job. And besides,” Hank set down the bottle and reached over to palm Connor’s half-hard cock through his boxers, “you can’t say you’re not interested in the idea.” Connor’s head fell back on a moan, hips lifting to chase the pressure of Hank’s hand, his eyes falling shut at the sensation.

Hank moved closer, placing a kiss behind Connor’s ear as he coaxed him to full mast. He could feel the hot puffs of steam near his ear as Connor began to overheat, expelling the heat through the soft white clouds pouring out of his mouth. Hank caressed the soft skin of Connor’s inner thighs with his thumb, the other man groaning as he turned to kiss Hank almost feverishly, nearly panting into his mouth as his processor sped up. The heat only contributed to his arousal, and Hank loved how absolutely ravished Connor appeared from just a few moments of this. He slid down to sit on his heels in front of the couch, Connor’s legs spreading to accommodate him between them, and he smirked up at the android.

“I hope I don’t fry your circuits by doing this,” Hank commented, sliding his hands up Connor’s legs to tug the boxers down. Connor wriggled, managing to remove one leg then the other, then leaned back, a smirk on his own face. “It would take a lot more than this to fry-Ah! HANK!” Connor ended on a yell, transitioning into a long moan as Hank took first the head of his cock, then more, into his mouth. His hands trembled, trying to grab on to something, _anything_ , as wet heat enveloped him without warning. The pleasure receptors on his cock were overloaded, and Connor was blindsided by the thousands of error messages filling his vision.

Hank held Connor’s hips down as he swallowed around him, pulse going a mile a minute at Connor panted into the warm air, little “ _ah_ ”s punctuating the silence. It was dizzying, to be able to send Connor reeling with just a few flicks of his tongue and the warmth of his mouth. Trembling fingers tangled in his messy tied-back hair, tugging _hard_ when Hank flattened his tongue against the underside of Connor’s cock. Hank moaned at the sensation, and the vibration was like a live wire along Connor’s spine with how he arched, crying out. _Fuck, what an angel._ He pulled off temporarily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You like that, baby? God, Con, you should see yourself, you look so fucking good,” Hank said roughly, his voice even more raw than before. Connor was a _sight_ , his hips giving little thrusts into the air, his mouth hanging open, not even regulating the amount of steam pouring out from between his lips. His hair was plastered to his forehead with the rising moisture, and he writhed, trying to find stimulation where there was none. A small amount of drool lay at the corner of his mouth, and as Hank reached up to wipe it away with his thumb, Connor sucked the digit into his mouth, gazing at Hank with hooded eyes.

Hank’s own cock pulsed in the confines of his shorts as he held Connor’s gaze. _Holy shit_. Hank gently pulled his thumb out, watching Connor chase it before he wrapped his hand around Connor’s cock again, triggering a ragged moan as he used the same thumb to tease the head. “Hank, _please_ ,” Connor begged, and Hank took pity on him, removing his hand and promptly swallowing down on his cock in one go.

Three things happened at once. Connor _screamed_ , his entire body tensing as pleasure radiated off him in waves, thrusting up into Hank’s mouth despite Hank’s best efforts to hold him down. Hank groaned, reaching his own climax without requiring any stimulation as his mouth went lax around Connor’s cock. He also felt Connor come down his throat, the surprisingly cool thirium-based serum that Hank was waiting for.

He gently removed his mouth from Connor’s cock, then frowned as he tapped on Connor’s foot. “Connor?” He was unresponsive, but his LED turned a steady yellow. _Wow_ , Hank realized as he moved up to sit back on the couch, _I really did fry his circuits_. It was then that Hank felt the world go blurry, refocusing pleasurably on Connor’s face a few seconds (minutes) later. _Why does he look worried?_ Hank wondered, then giggled. Connor looked reasonably startled.

“Lieutenant, your endorphin levels are -mmmph!” Hank cut him off with a lazy kiss. “Y’know, you,” Hank pointed at Connor with a shaky finger, “are amazin’ and beautiful. Fuckin’ love you,” he slurred, a slow grin spreading across his face, and Connor could only blush a bright blue as Hank giggled again. “M’ so high right now, thanks Con, you’re the best partner I’ve had.” With that, Hank lay back on the couch, closing his eyes as the thirium began to affect him even more, and Connor just smiled, leaning into his shoulder as he cooled down his systems in the comfortable silence, waiting for the high to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I did research for this fic.  
> http://detroit-become-human.wikia.com/wiki/Thirium_310
> 
> lmao hmu on tumblr @space-daddys-vodka send me writing prompts


End file.
